


"The decent into hell is easy."

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't read if you are triggered by hate crimes., Fag-bashing is the slang for it, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Sad, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: DONT READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY HATE CRIMESAlec gets beat up by some shadowhunters as a hate crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always had the idea of what if Alec got hate from his so-called friends.

Alec was walking back to the institute after a long night with Magnus. He entered a sketchy alley to escape the waterfall of people. He looked down at his phone to see a selfie that Magnus took in the mirror. Alec smiled brightly because Magnus was absolutely incredible. He was alarmed when his phone was smacked out of his hand. 

 

He looked up to find Raj. “What the hell was that Raj?” Alec said grabbing his shattered phone. Raj didn’t say anything he just stared at him frowning madly. “Um...what?” Alec said as he started to get irritated. Raj stepped back and yelled, “Boys.” Alec turned around and started turning in circles as over 7 shadowhunters circled around him coming from the other ends of the alley. “Can I help you?” Alec said trying not to look a little nervous.

 

Raj stepped forward, “I’m sorry Alec you chose this, you are ruining our image. We should look like men, ruthless men. With you, you representing us we look like a bunch of Faggots.” Alec winched at the word he knew what was gonna happen. 

 

The first hit came from Raj. He punched Alec in the face but backed up when Alec matched his punch with a backhand. The one that put Alec down was when he got kicked in the back of the legs. He fell forward landing on people. The threw him back and let him hit his head. Alec felt every blow. He heard them yelling insult after insult.

 

One of them stomped down on his hand while the other kicked him in the face making him fall back. He let his eyes drift close and rested during what felt like hours. He felt his own hand break as the man repeatedly stomped. Alec started to plead telling them to let go of his hand but after saying _ ‘Please no more I'll change please.’  _

 

They stopped when Alec passed out. His face was red, slowly developing into dark, dark bruises. A man was walking to the store when he saw a big blob of, something. He walked up to it and realized it was a person. He dialed 911 as he checked for a pulse. 

 

The man looked awful. His shirt was pulled up a little exposing Black and purple ribs. His eyes were blue and purple, mostly the eyebrow bone. His lips were bloody and black in the deepest parts of the wound. But the worst part was the hand. It was obvious that it was severely hurt. It housed the darkest bruises and you could see the bones that were shifted. It was a mangled mess. 

 

The ambulance showed up and Alec was thrown into the back of the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. When Alec woke up he was still in the car. He tried to talk but it was incoherent mumbles. He remembered what happened and let tears roll down the side of his head.When he got into E.R.

 

They informed him that he was going to need surgery on his hand.They used a lot more formal words that Alec didn’t understand. Alec was pissed, why the hell was he in a mundane hospital.


	2. Did I choose this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus, Izzy, and Jace track down Alec, Alec tells them what happened acting like he didn't know who did it and he acts like it didn't impact him. 
> 
> They realize it hurt him when his behavior starts to change. 
> 
> Alec doesn't know what is wrong he is jumpy and he keeps reliving what happened. He has been making excuses so he doesn't have to go to work because that would push him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more.

Jace was the first to realize something is wrong. His side was burning bad, it was red and rashy. He called Magnus immediately. The rings felt like they lasted hours. When Magnus Jace yelled. “Is Alec with you?” Jace was panting lightly. “No he left, why, whats wrong?” Jace didn’t answer immediately he sat still panting. “I’ll portal you to my loft,” Magnus said snapping his fingers.

 

In front of Jace, a golden tunnel appeared.Jace jumped in and tripped into the loft. Magnus was already using a shirt to track him. Jace texted Izzy and she was on her way. Magnus put his hand on Jace's Parabatai rune and started to try and connect to Alec through his parabatai.

 

When he started the spell he saw a flash of a hospital name which was enough to send everyone to the hospital. They portaled to an alley next to the hospital and ran into the E.R. Izzy met them inside. Magnus walked up to a doctor explaining his situation. The doctor went into a room and came out asking for them.

 

On the way back to the room the doctor explained the injuries. “He has multiple broken ribs, his face is badly bruised, he has bruises on his thighs, but the worst injury was on his left hand. He broke all his fingers and he had to have surgery to put some of the bone fragments back in place. He will heal though hopefully not having any long-term injuries,” The doctor finished describing the injuries and opened the door.

 

Alec was asleep and was lying away from the door. “He was just in surgery so he won’t be awake for a while.” Magnus walked over and forced himself to keep looking at Alec. Izzy and Jace watched as Magnus went up to Alec and softly traced the love rune on his hand with his finger. They all got extra chairs and sat around Alec. They were on their phones and were talking to Alec blanking out.

 

They were all taken out of their thoughts by Alec whispering “Oh god, no, please, stop,” They stood up and started to rub Alecs head and shaking him trying to soothe him. He awoke with a loud “Please!” Alec opened his eyes and he started to cry. He was soothed by Magnus caressing his head and whispering “It’s okay my love I'm here.” Jace and Izzy were frozen they were completely surprised. “Alec we are going to portal you to the loft ok,” Magnus said standing up.

 

Alec hummed in agreement. Magnus started the portal sending towards Alec, Izzy, and Jace. They all end up in Magnus and Alec’s room. “Jace can you go get Alec some water,” Jace walked away and Izzy followed. Magnus felt Alec's hand pull his hand. Magnus climbed on to the bed and sat next to Alec. He put Alec’s head in his lap and brushed the hair on his face. “Do you remember what happened?” Magnus said rubbing his hands down Alec’s bruised face.

 

Alec looked up and smiled, “ Yeah, I remember.” Jace walked in and gave Alec the glass as he sat up wincing from his ribs. “I am gonna kill those fucking pricks,” Jace said starting to pace. “Jace chill it was just a hate crime,” Jace stopped and looked at him. “Alec for real. A bunch of people stomped on your hands while they held you down and you think it was just a hate crime. Seriously Alec just because you don’t care doesn’t mean I'm gonna let this fly. I will find them and I will…..” Jace was stopped by Alec yelling. “Enough, get out! ” Jace and Izzy stopped and looked at him. “You’re not making this any easier just please let me and Magnus have alone time.” Magnus looked at them and nodded.

 

When they left Alec felt safe enough to talk about it. “Well, it happened when I was on my way to the institute from our house. Then someone bumped into me when I went through a shortcut. Some guy saw me admire a picture of you and he started saying things. Then he called out to some people and they surrounded me.” Alec stopped and let out a vibrated huff. Magnus squeezed him tighter. “The first hit came from the front the rest is a blur. But the only thing I really remember is me begging them to stop stomping on my head.” Alec looked up at Magnus and Magnus reached down and wiped away the tears that Alec let out.

 

“Are you ok dear?” Alec turned around and laid between Magnus’ legs. He hugged his torso. “You don’t have to worry about me you know?” Alec said looking up at Magnus. Magnus stared at him and kissed him slowly. Alec added a little tongue and Magnus sucked on it a bit. Magnus pulled back before it got heated. “I love you Alec but we are not having sex you literally just got out of the hospital,” Magnus said laughing. Alec laughed snuggling into Magnus’ neck. 

 

As he drifted to sleep he was reminded of what happened “FAGGOT” was screamed into his brain.  Magnus woke up to Alec shaking from a nightmare. He started to shake Alec to wake him up. Alec didn’t realize that it was Magnus and his reflexes kicked in.  He grabbed Magnus by the neck flipping them over and started to hit Magnus. He stopped when he looked down and realize he was...hitting Magnus.

 

He stopped and threw himself back falling off the bed. “Alec are you ok,” Magnus said getting on his knee next to Alec. His forehead and lip were busted. “What, Magnus I just hit you and your asking me if I'm ok?” Magnus looks at him and kisses his forehead. Alec starts sobbing. “Oh my god Magnus look at your face, I'm so sorry I didn’t know it was you I didn’t mean to do it I..I'm sorry,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s face to make him look at him.

 

“Hey, look.” Alec looked up and watched as Magnus healed his own face. “Alec it’s fine you didn’t mean it you were dreaming. It’s fine I promise I forgive you,” Alec sobbed hard Magnus grabbed his head and put it into his neck.“Magnus, I love you I'm so sorry.” Magnus squeezed him tighter “My love it's fine.”


	3. boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out who it is from Jace and Izzy and is pissed.

When Alec went to sleep Magnus was beyond pissed. He started a number of spells but he thought a revenge spell would be useless because he didn’t know who it was. Jace was at the institute doing research on who was outside of the institute that day. He thought there was no way that a bunch of people just randomly knew Alec was gay he isn’t exactly what you assume a gay guy would look like. He breaks the stereotype.

 

Izzy was searching 12 A.M to 5:59 A.M. Jace had 6:00 A.M to 2:00 P.M. Izzy came to Jace when she found something. “Jace, there is almost 8 people that go on a ‘hunt’ that isn’t filed,” Jace stood up and took the list from Izzy. He skimmed through it and ran after the 6th one down.Raj. He grabbed Raj by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

 

“The hell did you do Raj. You fucking dick what the hell is wrong with you,” Jace punched him over and over again until Izzy pulled him off. “Call Magnus,” Jace said to Izzy calmly. Izzy picked up her phone and texted Magnus everything they have found out. Magnus red the message as quickly as he could because he was drawn to it from the beginning. Magnus created a portal to the institute. He stood in front of a bloody Raj. “Hello, Raj,” Magnus said flicking his fingers. “Goodbye Raj.” Magnus used his magic to throw Him against the wall sticking him there. Magnus punched Raj over and over again.

 

His eyes turned dark orange. He was losing control giving into the demon side. He snapped his fingers and the breath flew out of Raj’s lungs. Jace and Izzy looked at Magnus. “Oh my god Magnus stop you’re going to kill him,” Izzy screamed. Magnus stopped when Jace grabbed his arm knocking it away. “This homophobe let people beat up my boyfriend because they didn’t think our love was pure. Me killing him is the least of my goddamn worries.”Magnus screamed as he vanished into a portal.


	4. Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Maryse bond and Magnus and Alec talk more.

When Magnus got back to the loft he found Alec asleep again. He walked over to him and laced his hand in his hair. He saw Alec shift a little, Magnus was scared that Alec was being tortured by a dream so he flicked blue magic over his body. 

 

Alec remained still, due to the nightmares being deleted because of Magnus. Magnus stood up and went to the living room. He was in the mood for something other than a dirty martini, wine or scotch. So bourbon lovely. He poured some into a medium sized cup as he took out his phone and went through his pictures.

 

Some were of chairmen but most of them were of Alec. This was kind of stalkerish, but it was adorable. His favorite ones are the ones that are taken at the perfect second but Alec never knew they were taken. 

 

Like the one of Alec laughing. His eyes are scrunched up and his mouth is slightly open. He has his head thrown back to expose his Adam's apple and he looks happy. Magnus fears that because of recent events he won’t see that side of Alec again.

 

He thinks to himself  _ ‘This is too much for him to deal with. He won’t make it through. I will help him, I will never leave.’   _ Magnus was so caught in his thoughts he didn’t hear someone walk through the door. It was Maryse Lightwood. “Magnus are, you...ok?” She said trying to be friendly. Magnus just looked at her. “Sorry for barging in its just when I saw what happened at the institute they told me what happened. I was so angry no one told me what happened,” He looked at her and smiled a bit. “You want a drink,” She looked at him and smiled. 

 

He gave her the drink and they both sat down. “Where is he?” Magnus straightens and mumbled. “Sleeping, he is ok though physically,” Maryse looked at him and her eyebrows tilted. “Physically?” Magnus finished his drink and looked at her. “Well he is traumatized, some of those people he loved they were his friends. They completely broke his trust. He probably feels unwanted,” Magnus started to cry a little without noticing.

 

He was completely surprised when Maryse grabbed him by the shoulder and waist pulling him into a hug. He hugged tight and cried a little more. When she pulled back she smiled wiping the tears away from his face. “My son really loves you, I think you’re the only one that can help him,” Magnus smiled a genuine smile and walked her to the door. “Can you tell him I was here?” Magnus smiled and nodded. 

 

He walked back into their room and lied on the bed next to Alec. He started up at the ceiling and listened to Alec breath. He was surprised when he felt Alec roll overlying with his arm around him and his head shoved into his neck.

 

Magnus smiled and rubbed Alec’s back. He laughed when Alec sat up and rubbed his eyes huffing out a grumbly, “What time is it?” Magnus laughed as he watched Alec’s expression change when he looked at the clock. Alec laid back down next to Magnus and they shared a moment just staring into each other's eyes.

 

Magnus reached out and their fingers intertwined. Alec laughed the kind of laugh that crinkled his eyes and made his head fall back. Magnus just took a moment to stare at him. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and smiled to say, “You’re so beautiful.” Alec stopped laughing and just stared at him.

 

Alec leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’s forehead, then check, then the nose, then neck, and then lips. Magnus smiled into the kiss moaning slightly when Alec sucked on his bottom lip. Alec stopped when he noticed something on Magnus’ hand. It was a little bruise on his knuckles. “What is that?” Magnus looked down and up and made a weird face. “Darling we found out who did it to you. Why didn’t you tell us that it was people from the institute?” Alec looked down in shame and up again. 

 

He looked at Magnus and looked mad, “You had no right, I don’t need you ok I can deal with it by myself!” Magnus was a little taken back. “Alec you are the love of my life and I'll be damned if someone hurt you and got away with it. But I didn’t get revenge because he is still hurting you, I can see how sad you are my love. You can talk to me I love you and I'm not going anywhere,” Alec looked up and a single tear fell. He smiled at Magnus and they lay back down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be the end?


	5. VODKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets drunk and finally laughs.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer I stole this spider idea from another fanfiction I read but I thought it was funny.

Alec didn’t want to admit to anyone that he was terrified to return to the institute. He didn’t want Magnus to know especially because he was obligated to be brave. He knew deep down that this hurt him more then he let on.

 

He didn’t want anyone to be burdened with him. Magnus was out with a client when Alec realized that he was healed enough to return to the institute. He thought about faking it but he wasn’t a child. He thought of just staying home but he realized he was a shadowhunter and he needs to keep his personal issues out of his career.

 

Alec stood up and walked to the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes and got in the shower. His hand was still sore from the...um...beating and...Magnus. He thought to himself   _ ‘I'm such a bad person I hit my boyfriend with my hands, I caused him pain. Oh..god I can’t breathe.’ _ Alec stumbled a little shutting off the water grabbing his towel and sitting on the floor to drown in his thoughts. He thought  _ ‘Maybe..maybe I deserve it why wouldn’t I, I’m terrified of myself what if I hurt Magnus again. Oh god, I can’t take this I’m not strong enough.’  _ Alec sat there crying till he physically couldn’t.

 

He looked at the clock and saw he had 2 hours before Magnus would be home so he wanted a drink so he isn’t so depressing with Magnus here. He put on a pair of sweats and a black tank and went to the living room.He looked at the drinks and copied Magnus. Alec pored the liquid into a shot glass before throwing his head back and swallowing. 

 

He was surprised by the sudden burn and the bitter taste. But he repeated his actions 4 times. He already felt tipsy because of how strong it is. He sat down and fiddled with his shirt. He didn’t know what to do other than wait for Magnus. He could feel and taste the alcohol still. Over time it started to manifest and root making him drunker. 

 

When Magnus got home he was shocked at what he saw. Alec was lying on the ground laughing about the stupidest things. “Alexander, what is going on?” Alec looked up and smiled. “He rolled over a couple times and smiled whispering, “Magnus, you wanna come play with me.” Magnus laughed as Alec wiggled out of the tight tank top getting stuck on the way and laughing harder. Magnus grabbed it pulling it off of him and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Alexander I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I took advantage of you while you were drunk.” Alec looked up with a straight face then smiled brightly saying, “Whatever.” Alec looked down and saw a spider. Magnus looked down to see what he was looking at and cringed.

 

He was about to smash it with his foot when Alec yelled, “Wait, no.” Magnus looked at him and smiled, “What.” Alec looked up and said, “He is my friend we can call him Miguel.” This sent Magnus over the edge. He fell back laughing hard. Alec rolled over so they were next to each other and smiled. At the end, the both said, “I love you,” at the same time which made them laugh even more.


	6. vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec opens up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short.  
> Give me ideas about what to wright.

Magnus dragged Alec into their room slowly so Alec didn’t fall. Alec was giggling the whole way there and slightly falling when opening the door. When they were finally laying on the bed they took a moment to wallow in each other and just soak in each other's vibes.

Magus brought his face closer to Alec’s rubbing his lips against his. Not quite kissing him. Magnus kissed his cheek and then below his ear whispering, “It’s ok, to be vulnerable Alexander.” Alec looked up at him and snuggled into his neck muttering, “Magnus, I’m terrified.” Magnus squeezed him tighter and kissed his forehead.

“I know darling, but you have to believe me, it’s gonna be ok I promise,” Alec leaned back and stared at him. “Magnus you have no idea how much I love you,” Magnus smiled at him while Alec leaned down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more.
> 
> and tell me to write stuff


End file.
